I Feel The Same
by Gaara Sempai
Summary: Itachi and Kisame are out to get a Jinchuuriki, when Kisame notices Itachi is wet and shivering. He gives him his own dry cloak, which he at first won't take, but then Itachi realizes Kisame giving the cloak was more than just an act of kindness. ItaKisa.


**My first yaoi oneshot, kind of an expiriment to see if my yaoi writing is any good.**

**Alrighty, I'd REALLY appreciate a review on this one, more so than ****the rest of my stories.**

**Alright, now the serious me is gone. **

**And I'm not gonna do shit, except maybe an inspirational quote.**

**Read meh other stories!**

**MY DOG GOT A HAIRCUT TODAY! IT'S SO CUTE! HE'S SO FLUFFY IM GONNA DIE!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"If only I could see the death of the world."<em>**

**_Beyond Birthday._**

**Yet again, wrong anime plot. (^~^")**

* * *

><p>I Feel the Same.<p>

"Itachi, I'm back." Kisame spoke gently, so as not to alarm his partner. Kisame carried the unconscious Yonbi Jinchuuriki with him, on Samehada to ensure the elderly menace wouldn't get his chakra back any time soon.

"It's about time, Kisame." Itachi had been meditating quietly perched on a cliff.

Since he left, it had begun to rain. Kisame had used the tree cover as an umbrella, so he was dry.

The same couldn't be said for his partner.

"I think we should pitch a tent or two." Kisame suggested, ripping of Samehada's covering to bind the elderly Jinchuuriki.

"Good idea." Itachi got up off the ground and walked past Kisame, further into the much darker forest.

Kisame followed close behind. Itachi his used his Kekkei Genkai to light a twig into a bright flame.

But as he drew nearer, he could see that Itachi was shivering cold.

"We should set up here." Kisame didn't actually think so, but he knew the sooner they set up and started a fire, the sooner his secret love would stop shivering. The forest was misty from the cold rain hitting the warm ground, so a fire wouldn't be easily distinguished.

"G-good i-idea..." he tried to hide his chattering teeth.

"Itachi, remove your cloak."

This obviously caught him off guard.

"W-what?" his teeth chattered again.

"You're obviously freezing. Just take off anything wet." Kisame assured him it was alright.

Soon, although he didn't really know how, he was wearing Kisame's overly-large and warm cloak.

Kisame had just hung Itachi's in one of the few unmoistened trees to dry.

"Why're you being so kind to me?" Itachi continued to shiver next to the fire. "I've never been anything but cold to you."

"I'm just looking out for a fellow Akatsuki member, and my partner."

"You shouldn't be sympathetic to people like me! I'm a cold blooded murderer! I don't deserve anyone's love! And-" he all but shouted, but Kisame covered his mouth. It wasn't that he was being loud, an uncommon trait of his. Itachi licked his hand to get it off, and it worked. "Especially not yours." The hand was soon replaced, realizing the Uchiha was still spouting nonsense.

"Shut up and accept it." He finally removed his blue hand from the Uchiha's face. Itachi gulped.

"Just stop!"

"And why should I?"

"Because I'm a cold blooded murderer!" Itachi yelped, his voice cracking. Love was such a scary thing to the eldest Uchiha.

"And I'm not?"

"But you didn't murder your family!"

"Just shut up," Kisame stated simply. "and give into what you want, not what cold-blooded murderer Itachi Uchiha wants."

"And what do I want?"

"I think you know."

"I don't!" his voice cracked again.

"I know what mine are."

"What are they?"

Kisame leaned forward, just as Itachi was about to spout more nonsense, and kissed him.

Itachi initially resisted, but gave in.

"Were we too loud before?" he finally shut up, but was now concerned that people would notice their presence.

"No."

Besides the fact the forest was deserted, the rain was pouring down too loud for them to be detected, regardless of how high their volume got.

Itachi retreated into the shelter of twigs and leaves for the night, although it was colder in there alone than out there with Kisame, he just preferred being alone.

"_Was it the fire? Or was it the warmth Kisame brought with him_?" Itachi shivered under Kisame's cloak on the cold hard ground. He wanted to... but he couldn't bear to part with it.

Soon, after Itachi was long asleep, Kisame joined him in the tent. All he could see was the back of the younger boy's head, but it was enough to tell he was shivering.

And then it dawned on Kisame.

It was 5 years ago yesterday that he annihilated his clan, and that explained his unusual demeanor and the uncharacteristic meditating, even in the rain.

Kisame pulled his cloak off Itachi, and he began to shiver wildly. Even the ground shook.

With that, Kisame put the oversized cloak over the two of them and wrapped an arm around the Uchiha, holding him close. He put his forearm under both of their heads and the incessant shivering stopped, and instead Itachi's calm breathing fill the room.

"Itachi, I love you." Kisame whispered and the unconscious male moaned:

"Ifeelsthshhame."

and after much thought, Kisame realized the mumbled words to be:

"I feel the same."

* * *

><p><strong>So how was my miniature one-shot? I'll be posting a multi-chapter NaruKiba in coming months.<strong>

**Gaara Sempai**


End file.
